In the field of animal husbandry, it has long been considered desirable to produce edible animals with lower intracellular and intramuscular fat deposits without causing concommitant deleterious effects such as poor feed conversion or weight loss. Accordingly, much research has been carried out to develop lipolytic agents, i.e. materials that suppress fat formations in the animal.
Several patents report success in reducing the lipid content of the circulatory system. However, blood lipid suppressants reported therein were not shown to reduce body fat deposits. Moreover, these compounds exhibit toxicity at relatively low levels, thereby limiting their effective dosage.
Still other patents have claimed growth promotors. They increase the amount of meat produced per unit of feed stuff fed to an animal, above the standard food conversion rates. While growth promoters increase the amount of meat, they also increase fat.
An object of the invention is to provide a non-toxic composition useful in preventing fat formation in animals and humans.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved foodstuff or feed for animals which promotes growth without undesirable formation of fat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of raising animals with lower body fat content.